Graceful Ruler Edea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30167 |no = 1742 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 103 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45 |normal_distribute = 46, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57 |bb_distribute = 36, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66 |sbb_distribute = 37, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |ubb_distribute = 32, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Had Edea not sacrificed her own life and instead learned to awaken Lafdranya's dormant power, her armor would have resonated with the will of the remaining Four Heroes of Palmyna, and perhaps together they would have been able to defeat Cardes. Upon her return from the Spirit World, she would have been crowned the queen of Palmyna, and would have no doubt done everything in her power to rebuild her ruined nation. With Lafdranya having fallen into a deep slumber after having released its full potential, she would have protected the newly restored Palmyna alongside her friends. |summon = I...no, we! We will continue to look forward towards the future! Palmyna will know glory once more! |fusion = I can always count on my friends. Thank you all, so much! |evolution = Goodbye Lafdranya. Thank you so much for protecting me thus far. |hp_base = 5557 |atk_base = 2394 |def_base = 2610 |rec_base = 2278 |hp_lord = 7258 |atk_lord = 2966 |def_lord = 3262 |rec_lord = 2834 |hp_anima = 8375 |rec_anima = 2536 |atk_breaker = 3264 |def_breaker = 2964 |def_guardian = 3560 |rec_guardian = 2685 |def_oracle = 3113 |rec_oracle = 3281 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Full Bloom's Splendor |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP for Earth types, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP & negates status ailments and critical, elemental damage |lsnote = |bb = Grand Entwinement |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, greatly restores HP, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 22% Rec HP instantly, 20% chance of 20-25% heal when hit & 30% chance of 50% Atk reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 34 |bbmultiplier = 540 |sbb = Last Obligation |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, greatly restores HP, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate and greatly restores HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 22% Rec HP instantly, heals 3000-3500 HP + 15% Rec per turn, 35% BC/HC drop rate & 30% chance of 50% Atk reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Glory to Palmyna! |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rate and fully restores HP for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% BC/HC drop rate & 80% Atk reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Will of the Four Heroes |esdescription = Negates critical, elemental damage & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 30166 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Slight additional damage reduction effect |omniskill4_1_note = 20% DoT mitigation |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds probable 2 turn Atk reduction to attack when attacked for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 25% when hit |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Fill 8 BC |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Saviors of Palmyna |addcatname = Edea6 }}